


Poinsettias in the Snow

by Poisonous_Starlight



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, Cannibalism, Drama, Emotions, Hannibal Cooks, Hannibal Holiday Gift Exchange, Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham - Freeform, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Torture, Will and Hannibal on the run, Will and Hannibal talk, blood usage, christmas mentioned, death mutilation, fancy dinner, foul language used, heavy use of blood, no offense to anyone I hated using them just in this work but it was for a character, please take caution, poinsettias used, random character dies, sexual content hinted but not in detail, sexual content only between Will and Hannibal, slight Christmas, slight angst, taking out of organs, violence occurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonous_Starlight/pseuds/Poisonous_Starlight
Summary: This was a random idea I had for a fic as a present for the Hannibal Holiday Gift Exchange.After the fall, Will and Hannibal find themselves in the remote snowy mountains where they finally discuss their doubts and feelings about what happened as well as what their relationship is to be.At the hotel they stay at they come across a rude man who provides Will an opportunity to see what he is now capable of as well as a fine 'Christmas' meal for the two men.Soon, they come to terms with their love and it's demonstrated in various ways.Then they continue on their way to a new location where their 'beginning' is to continue.[One-shot Fic only.]





	

Will had always dreamed when he slept.

Before they were so horrible they caused him to lose sleep, but in the last months he found himself more at ease. He found these current dreams were of falling…

Usually that type of dream was supposed to have another meaning or be frightening however for Will he felt...peaceful.

Every time when he was on the verge of waking up, images would come flooding to him. He knew they weren’t just images so much as memories.

A cold night.

_ Glass breaking. _

Blood splattering everywhere.

_ Moonlight darkening the red liquid to black.  _

Pain coursing all around his body but a warm presence making it all unimportant.

_ The bluff eroding. _

The plunge.

_ The freezing water. _

Will awakened to breathe in slightly cool air, not as cold as he experienced before but tolerable. He was warm and comfortable under the covers although his nose was chilled. The sun’s rays were illuminating the room as they began rising over the snowy mountains.

The view from the hotel was spectacular to Will every time he awoke to it, Hannibal had mentioned it was a run-down residence but the view was what had caught his attention when he first came upon it in his travels. They had spent the last two nights in the hotel while they recuperated.

Their injuries were healing very slowly, whenever Will tried to make certain facial gestures not only did pain build but bring back the events of that night.

At that time he truly believed that was the end.

The fall was supposed to end it all.

He hadn’t expected to open his eyes again, to see the shimmering moon again, to still be breathing, nor to the steady rocking of the boat. Much less hear that man’s voice calling his name again and again.

After that he sometimes felt like he was in suspended animation.

He felt weight on the bed and it creaked with the pressure “Will…” a warm hand caressed the top of his head, ruffling his untamed curls a bit. The blue-eyed man looked up and although he didn’t express it physically he was always surprised to see the face staring calmly at him, “Wake up, it’s time to change your bandages.” Hannibal Lecter, the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal the Cannibal,sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to lean too much on his side.

A while back there had been so many emotions mixed within him when he faced this man...but now he didn’t know what to think much less feel. Due to his stab wound he found speaking too much to hurt as much as gesturing so he had resorted to simple head shakes. It limited conversation between them but Will found it convenient regarding his unsure feelings. Hannibal hadn’t commented on his behavior throughout their time together which led Will to think the man might have been as uncertain as he was. 

Will proceeded to getting up and sitting at a small table near the windows where they had designated it not only for eating but re-bandaging. The two men would sit close as Hannibal tended Will’s wounds, the other staring at the scenery until it was done. This time Will couldn’t stop watching as Hannibal worked.

He was gentle, always doing excellent professional work however Will could see that he was cautious. Will realized from the moment they emerged from the sea that Hannibal was always watching him closely, he would give Will his personal space but he knew his eyes were following every move he made. As if he was waiting for him to do something.

Hannibal finished the small cuts on Will’s arms then went to slowly peel off the face patch.

Will stared at the man’s eyes, the sun casting light and shadow on his features. 

He recalled how close their faces, soaked and dripping with the blood of the dragon, were when they were near the cliff. He remembered leaning in close...then the heartbeat he felt against his cheek, one he wanted to hear because he was sure he’d never hear it again. 

There were times he wanted to hear it again, to be that close enough to feel its thrumming.

The man finished quickly but after he secured the tape with light pressure Will noticed the man’s hand lingered, then he felt as fingers very carefully trailed behind the back of his ear. Instinctively Will shut his eyes for a quick second before meeting Hannibal’s face again. Once more the man said nothing as he took his hand away, but his eyebrows raised when he saw the empath taking the bundle of wrap from him.

Will kept his eyes down as he said “Your turn…”

Hannibal stared at him for a moment but didn’t argue as he calmly stood up and removed his shirt, the tape securing his stomach bandage already wearing off. Will got up from his chair as well and began to take the old wrapping off, he was less gentle than Hannibal but still tried to be careful.

Hannibal was amused to see the empath take interest in attempting to help with his injuries for the first time since they traveled together. 

He knew Will was just going with the flow these past few days, something he only did because his head was preoccupied with other thoughts, which was understandable considering everything that occurred. Even he had to admit he was unsure how to proceed with Will from there on.

The fall surprised him but he had accepted it in that suspended moment.

Was ready for what awaited him after it ended, after he had gotten what he always wanted.

Those moments he shared with Will and the glory he witnessed emitting from him were what he had always, always wished for.

Yet deep down he still wished for more.

More of that remarkable side of Will he knew was always there, more triumphs, more....moments of feeling alive with Will.

Now that that deep wish had incredibly been fulfilled...he wondered how Will would feel about it all.

If Will had felt cheated with these results? If Will no longer saw the beauty in their actions from that night? If Will still wanted to know more of that beauty? If Will still wanted to kill him? Who was Will now?

He had no doubt all those same thoughts had already crossed the man’s mind yet here he still was.

Right beside him just as before, still alive and beautiful as always, helping him to heal.

Will was circling him unhurriedly to cover all of his abdominal cavity, then stopped when he was in front of Hannibal. As Will reached for the pair of scissors Hannibal held the fabric in place and watched as Will secured his work. The curly haired man took a moment to look at his work, almost proud of it, then went still.

Hannibal stared at him in silence, uncertain what the man would do. 

Will took a mid-step closer to Hannibal, refusing for their eyes to meet but their faces close. Hannibal’s breath caught when Will pressed his face against his neck. As Hannibal felt every breath of his tickle his skin, Will had closed his eyes and listened to the man’s heart.

Even in moments like these his pulse was calm, it was steady except a few beats that quickened out of pace. He stayed in place until he thought their heartbeats were almost in sync. 

He jumped when his name was whispered in his ear “Will…” he moved to finally meet Hannibal’s eyes, “Are you still with me?”

The question surprised Will, it had so many meanings to it yet he knew exactly how to respond “Where else would I be?”

Hannibal’s thin lips pulled a soft smile.

 

* * *

 

Things again went quiet as the two men sat side by side on the large single bed. Both looked ahead to the shining windows, the position was very much like when they were in the museum looking upon the Botticelli painting .

Will’s head was circling with questions but one finally left his mouth, “...Did you put it there?...The boat I mean...had you planned for something like that to happen?” it was direct but Will was through with small talk.

Hannibal took a moment before he answered. Will didn’t look at Hannibal but heard him take a breath “It had occurred to me long ago that I could be in need of a vessel, I had planned for a small boat to lead to an island far out where a larger boat awaited.” Will listened, still unsure how to feel as he squeezed his hands together “However...due to the erosion the cave I had stored the small vessel ceased to be there anymore.”

Will’s eyes widened as he turned to him “Then...it wasn’t you who…” slowly things began to piece together within his mind, the name he uttered next finally brought back the rest of the hazy memories of that night “Chiyoh…”

Hannibal acknowledged with a nod.

_ The was below freezing and numbed the skin the moment they connected. _

_ His thoughts were already jumbled as he tried to keep his head above water. _

_ The bright moon was his only light in the black sea. _

_ He fought and fought against the current but his energy was severely exhausted. _

_ Salty liquid was beginning to fill his mouth and lungs, stinging his open wounds every second. _

_ He was ready to give in… _

_ His eyes caught the sight of Hannibal’s floating body, his eyes closed and his face placid. _

_ He was a short distance away, unresponsive when Will yelled and screamed his name only to keep being cut off by the roaring waves.  _

_ Will summoned every last bit of strength he had left to try to reach the man. _

_ He struggled and kept being pulled back, his muscles ached and he was running on draining adrenaline, but refused to give up until he was close enough to touch Hannibal's cold arm. _

_ His fingers felt like icicles but he grabbed Hannibal’s shirt to hold on, he gripped with everything he had but it was no match with the next huge wave. _

_ He felt his hand slip and was underwater, his eyes straining to see as he searched for Hannibal. _

_ When his head was topside for a lingering second he managed to see Hannibal’s body drifting away. He felt his lips form the man’s name but was swept back under, his last thoughts were wishes. _

_ One he thought had been met on top of the hill before falling, the second he thought of a while back but tried to forget. _

_ Neither he had ever expected to truly want. _

**_Will wished he could hear Hannibal’s heartbeat one more time._ **

_ Wondered if there was a world where it was alright for him to enjoy it, to enjoy that beauty he beheld with the man who stood beside him in the darkness that once plagued his being. If there really could be a world where it was alright to love that man. _

**_He wished for that world._ **

_ As he was sinking in the water’s depths he thought he heard a noise. It was muffled but appeared to be a horn. _

_ Before finally passing out he saw another light source other than the moon, it was just as bright and was shining right on him… _

_ Will was shocked when he felt himself breathing, the air moved in and out but his couldn’t any part of his body. Even his eyes wouldn’t comply as he wanted to open them but couldn’t. _

_ Still he recognized the unmistakable swaying of a boat. His ears while still functionable picked up voices nearby. He was unable to make out words but knew there two discernible voices.  _

_ One he recognized immediately and was both extremely surprised yet relieved to hear it, the other took longer to pinpoint but he was certain it was female. _

_ However pure exhaustion overcame and his consciousness went silent, most of the memories becoming vague and clouded.  _

Will took in a deep breath after his mind was back in the present.

Hannibal then explained “Chiyoh had heard from some...underground sources of my involvement in capturing the dragon. She admitted that while she still wanted him to be caged...she preferred if she was the one to put me back her own way.” his face was a mix of amused and pondering, the same expression he made when Will told him of how she had pushed him off the train. He continued on “We were left at an abandoned house miles away from where we were...I had managed to stabilize our conditions but you remained unconscious for some time. The rest well...you know.” 

The younger man recalled the short yet seemingly long journey they did to arrive in the snowy lands they temporarily preoccupied. Hannibal as always managing to somehow be accommodating and able to get them where they needed with hardly any problems. Will had still been absent-minded then but now self-aware again he surprisingly didn’t regret any chances he had to slip away. A question did pop into his mind “Why...did Chiyoh decide to save me too?” Will thought it odd and had figured she would have left him to rest in peace in his watery grave.

Hannibal was quiet then licked his lips “She believed….I would be very....depressed if you were the only one left to die after the fall.”

Even though it pained his wound Will couldn’t help the small laugh that came out of him, he replied jokingly “I wonder why she’d think that?”

Hannibal’s twitched into a smile for a short moment then his face turned back to passive “I am grateful for her consideration.”

Will began to get lost in his thoughts.

He looked once more to the wintry terrain, they were so far from home. Will wondered how things got so twisted, he knew they would be from the moment he read Hannibal’s letter...and decided to head straight back into the madness.

Hannibal then said, voice low “Every moment since then...I’ve been afraid.” the words shocked Will “I am still fearful.”

Confusion flashed in Will’s eyes, his voice was steady though “I’ve never known you to be afraid of anything.”

“I never was...until we fell off that cliff.” the older gentleman slowly turned to Will, who straightened his posture and locked eyes with him. “This fear has not so much been for myself…”

“...But has to do more with me.” Will finished the man’s sentence. He took a deep breath now understanding fully Hannibal’s behavior and actions.

Will realized Hannibal was afraid he would leave.

It had always been an evident fear yet Will had been so preoccupied with his own thoughts to actually see the truth. Hannibal was waiting to see if Will would stay, if he would move on after not getting the result he wanted from the beginning. Will now saw the man had been riddled with the same exact questions that plagued him. Even after all their time together he still was always surprised how in sync their thoughts were. It gave him some relief to know Hannibal wasn’t as composed as he seemed...they really were completely exposed now.

Will let another small laugh come out, Hannibal raising his eyebrows at him “I’m tired, Hannibal…” the man tilted his head “We’re past playing the mind games...I’m past guessing what I should do when it comes to you...we’re both here...we’re both alive…” he turned his body more towards Hannibal “It wasn’t...what I thought would happen...I hadn’t planned anything like this...though I used to imagine something like this long ago...but on that cliff...after I saw what you saw...there was still a part of me that couldn’t completely give in…” Will’s eyes drifted down to Hannibal’s neck, he thought himself unable to admit everything, thought it would be too difficult but found it easy and almost relieving “...Ending it together with you...was the only way to stop me from...becoming you.” the truth made him feel raw yet he wasn’t afraid.

Hannibal did feel speechless, he opened his mouth but closed it. He took a moment to appreciate how lovely Will was now that he told the truth. 

His curls were still in different waves from having woken up just a few moments ago, they shined in the dim light around them. His cheeks had a faint blush on them, the wound not at all taking away from his beauty. Will’s beard was already rapidly growing yet contracted nicely against his skin color, his blue eyes were hidden underneath fluttering lashes, his lips were still the bright pink that always caught his attention. The man had always been attractive however when he was covered in black blood...he was especially astounding.

“‘We are conjoined.’ you once told me. It’s understandable you’d fear that…” Hannibal twisted his body to face Will properly, “Will.” even though Hannibal said his name firmly he didn’t look up but did blink twice to show he was listening “I’m not asking you to become me. If you feel you will by my being beside you, say the word and we’ll end this.” his voice grew softer “I will tell you this truth though…” Will saw Hannibal’s hand reach up to his face, his long fingers raising his chin. He met his dark eyes “I want you to stay beside me.” Will’s heart began to race “I wish you would stay with me.”

The truth brought so many emotions to Will, all of them causing his heart to quicken. It felt so loud he was sure Hannibal could hear it but the man’s face remained calm.

He knew it was a lie when he looked closer into his eyes. Will could see that evident fear Hannibal spoke of yet Will couldn’t fully believe. Now he knew the man was telling the real truth and Will was at a loss for words.

Will felt like they were seeing each other for the first time. Both of them laid bare and seeing one another as they really were, no veils or forts.

With his mind and heart for once in agreement, Will spoke truthfully “I said before that...I pushed both of us off that cliff...thinking we would die together...because I couldn’t imagine dying without you...and I didn’t want to be alive if you were the only one dead.” Hannibal felt himself clinging to every word he uttered “...You are so warped into my being that I feel incomplete if you’re not around.” Will felt like his heart was in a frenzy yet his words were still solid, “While you’re methods were  _ very  _ questionable...You always tried to show me who I was…” he looked straight into Hannibal’s eyes “I think it’s time I start being who I really am.”

A smile beamed from Hannibal as he raised his hand to cup Will’s face and quickly leaned in close.

However just as their lips touched for the faintest moment, enough to already send sparks throughout Will, a scream and loud noises from next door stopped their course of action.

Out of his daze Will was the first to head for the door as the shouts intensified and more banging was heard, Hannibal followed right behind him.

The moment Will stepped outside into the hallway a girl was hurled against the wall and fell to the floor. Her curly black hair was a mess, her fragile body was shaking tremendously and the numerous bruises on her skin were blackening and swelling.

Will walked two steps towards her before Hannibal grabbed his shoulder. He turned to the man, anger rising in him before Hannibal motioned for him to watch.

Stepping out of the room was a large heavy set man, a pungent odor emitting from him as he held a half empty bottle in one hand and a foul smelling cigar in his mouth.

Overall he reeked arrogance and his presence alone was enough for Will to be disgusted with him.

His speech was slurred “You...stupid broad! When I order you to do something you do it! To think I paid money for your pathetic ass!” he took a long gulp of his drink “You’d better start acting up girl otherwise I’ll have you disappear and no one will care because you’re a worthless piece of trash!” he laughed maniacally as he approached the weeping girl, lifting his leg to land another blow but Will stopped him. 

He stood in front of the girl, voice stern “That’s enough.”

The man practically spit everywhere as he shouted “Who the fuck are you!? Get outta my way you ass!”

Will was ready to pounce but Hannibal once again intervened, “Sir, I must ask you to contain yourself. You’ve already caused a commotion and humiliated this poor girl, be satisfied with that.” Will crouched down beside the injured girl, another woman came to wrap her in a blanket as she sobbed against his shoulder. He held her with one arm but his attention was solely on Hannibal who was still confronting the pompous man.

The crude fiend grew angrier, his veins pulsating on his forehead and neck “I don’t need to listen to a bunch of meddling  _ faggots _ who no one gives a shit about!” 

Will could vaguely see Hannibal’s eyes narrow and his jaw lock.

His reaction only made the man sneer “Oh yeah, I know you two faggots are staying together in the same room! Tell ya what though, I’ll  forgive you and your boyfriend if ya agree to switch bitches with me. You can have that stupid girl and I’ll take your pretty fuckboy, eh?” he motioned to Will, eyeing him even from behind Hannibal. Will’s urge to slash his face off grew with every second.

He could also feel Hannibal’s anger building just as much as his was, regardless he kept his voice calm “I’m afraid I’ll have to decline your offer, sir. I don’t intend on you touching this girl again let alone my companion.”

Will stared at Hannibal’s back.

The man’s face grew red “Why you-! Do you have any idea who I am!? I’ll have both of you cocksuckers taken out!”

Hannibal maintained his gentlemen manners “It is of no importance to me who you think you are. I’ll ask you again to please return to your room.” Hannibal had taken a step towards the man, Lecter’s demeanor far more superior than his.

The man hesitated, after he looked at the approaching numbers of spectators and back at Hannibal’s immovable figure, he puffed hot air and swiftly went back and slammed the door behind him.

Will rose with the girl beside him, she thanked him and Hannibal for their help as the older woman led her away. The rest of the tenants gossiped for a bit before going back to their activities.

Hannibal and Will remained staring at one another, the two clearly seeing the gears turning in their heads as the same idea began to emerge within.

“Do you not find the idea too horrible, Will?” Hannibal couldn’t help but ask.

Will glanced at the door then back to the floor where the girl was collapsed, a few drops of blood could be seen. “Rudeness is a disease, Dr. Lecter...and as you said, it must be contained.” the sinister playful look he gave Hannibal made him smirk.

 

* * *

 

It was at the late hours of the night when the man would hear the creeping of soft footsteps in his bedroom.

At first he thought nothing of it and continued his slumber, then as they got louder he began to get paranoid. He lifted his head and looked all around...he thought he saw movement in the shadows. He jumped to his feet and yelled at the darkness, right away trying to turn on his lights but found none of them working. The only light was from the moon shining through his windows, he kept circling around, his breathing the only noise he could hear but still causing him to panic. He would tumble and trip over objects on his messy floor, then he yelped when he heard some bottles being smashed on the ground. His bare-feet quickly made contact with the shards and he cursed in pain.

When he was sure there was someone in the room with him he desperately tried to search for the hidden gun under his bed but before he reached it a pair of arms covered his mouth with a cloth. The grotesque man fought against them but then more hands cuffed his wrists and a knee made contact with his stomach. He blacked out, now sure of the figures of two men standing over him.

Immeasurable pain was the next thing to wake him up.

He tried to scream but his voice was muffled with a dirty wet cloth jammed into his mouth, his hands were tied above him and he was freezing. Looking down he found himself without clothes, spread on a large plank of wood while his feet were bound as well. His beady eyes saw he was in an old shed, not at at familiar.

A voice shocked him “There’s going to be a lot of fat to cut through.” crunching footsteps came from behind him.

“The issue my dear Will, is which pieces of meat will be edible.” A different voice approached the bounded man. The same man, with sharp cheekbones and blonde hair, who confronted him earlier eyed him as if he were an animal about to be prepared for butchering. 

However it was the other blue-eyed man who looked ready to strike as he held a hunting knife, “He drinks and smokes...neither the lungs or liver would be a good cut. His kidneys are sure to be damaged with all those bad habits...what do you think, doctor?”

The thin-lipped stranger pressed a cold gloved hand to the man’s chest, whose heart was racing at an incredible pace. He smiled, almost pleased, at his partner “This part seems to be working just fine. I’ll enjoy any cut you deem fit.”

Blue eyes practically gleamed as a new idea occurred to him “Maybe we should give the snow some color first…”

The cut was sudden but the numbing prevented the heavy man from completely feeling the pain but it was still there, and it would quickly grow with every new cut. Soon he’d be surrounded in a red pool, the iron smell filling his nostrils and his sweat prickly as it froze running down his curves.

The two men would converse every now and then, the blue-eyed, dark haired man doing more of the torture as the other eagerly watched. They’d approach one another, some intimacy in their closeness and hidden smiles.

Finally after what seemed like hours of waiting for it to all end...the two men then hovered over his head, peering down at him the same way he did to that young girl. 

In those few moments he realized he was nothing at all to them.

They cut him up as just another piece of meat.

The knife was sharp and shining.

Complete pain rained over him and his eyes felt ready to burst.

He felt as if a hand were cupping and squeezing his heart.

It’s pace was fast then slowly began to quiet down, until all its chambers quit functioning and he knew it was over.

Will proudly held the artery in his crimson hand, that rush of power so intense within him he was shaking.

Hannibal wove a hand through his curly locks, his palm warm against Will’s ear. Will met his eyes when Hannibal commented with pure affection in his voice “Beautiful.”

**…**

Will was barely able to wash his red-stained hands before Hannibal was planting kisses all over him. He started softly on his hair, forehead, eyebrows, cheeks, traveled down his neck and finally his hands. Some red left traces on his skin as well and Will could no longer bear the small kisses and pulled him close to connect their lips. Electricity jolted through every nerve of Will’s body and Hannibal fought to maintain his heavy breaths.

Both the men could no longer hold back their intense urges the moment they touched. Every kiss was another moment for them to taste each other, every touch seemed to burn their skin and their hands became greedier and greedier.

Their clothes soon became confining and were soon tossed away. Despite the dark hours they could clearly see one another, every muscle, every bruise both old and recent was etched into their brains. Their hands and mouths explored every part of their bodies yet it was never enough. They felt like their were molding each other with this new intimacy, it felt so foreign yet so natural.

Once they started they found it difficult to stop.

Time was lost and all they focused on was the warm puffs of breath against the other’s hot skin, nails digging in skin, tongues colliding and fighting for dominance with every deep kiss. 

Will’s moans were sweet in Hannibal’s ears, Hannibal’s hungry expressions of desire and low grunts riling Will up more and more. 

What was left of the night soon ended and most of the morning was spent.

After their passion play was over, Will was exhausted and soon fell asleep. He took comfort in the warm arms wrapped around him and that heartbeat he couldn’t get enough of anymore.

No nightmares plagued him in his slumber, he simply slept.

 

* * *

 

Will’s eyes fluttered open much later, he saw it was dark again.

A luscious aroma woke him up completely and he went in search of the source.

Upon opening the dining room door his nose was hit with even more intoxicating smells and his eyes beheld a small but magnificent feast.

There were lit candles dripping down used wine bottles, making them look unique, a white mantel covered the table and was the perfect contrast to the bright red poinsettias that not only decorated the main center piece but the dishes as well.

The use of the flower confused Will, “Poinsettias?” he inquired to Hannibal who was waiting for him at the foot of the table.

The man wasn’t in a three-piece suit but was still more elegantly dressed than Will who was in minimal clothing, not that it bothered the doctor whatsoever “One of the ladies downstairs was selling them and I thought they’d pair perfectly with our meal.” he gestured for Will to take a seat as he left the room for a moment.

Will stared at the blooming plants, he associated them with a certain holiday he never particularly participated in and couldn’t help but wonder if that much time had passed. When he heard Hannibal’s returning footsteps he asked “Is it already Christmas?”

As he set down a fine looking plate, Will’s stomach suddenly feeling empty and his mouth watering, Hannibal answered “It’s a bit past the day...however I don’t need it to be a holiday to prepare a special feast for you.” he smiled causing a smirk from Will, “Regardless…” Hannibal leaned in close to Will’s ear as he whispered “Merry Christmas, Will.”   

The empath smiled, “So what are we having right now?”

Taking his seat beside Will, Hannibal explained the dish “Slow braised heart with a mushroom and sausage stuffing, a thinly sliced potato on the side as well as braised spring radishes and a light couscous salad.”

Will raised his knife and fork, “Looks delicious.” he cut off a piece and slowly brought it to his mouth, he was delighted with the taste.

Hannibal smiled, satisfied, as he began to enjoy his meal too. Savoring every bit as the proud images of Will holding the heart as well as happily eating beside him, continued to make him giddy as a child opening presents on Christmas.

After the dinner was finished they would spend some time in front of a roaring fire, hardly speaking as they simply enjoyed being together. Soft kisses would be exchanged every now and then but soon they would be getting back to their priorities.

Their was a body to be disposed of...their things to be quickly packed and another new journey to begin.

First, Will had no trouble of deciding how he wanted the pig to be displayed, Hannibal was more than happy to assist and fought to contain his merriment.

Hours later, when they had finally gone and left no trace of their stay...the small mountain village would wake to a grisly scene.

In a valley of snow, the white would be painted crimson...a nude man was near frozen in the center of a red pool spread out and formed to what could only be a poinsettia. It would later be discovered that it was not the bitter cold that was his end but the missing organ in his chest where a neatly placed poinsettia filled the empty space.

The odious man’s death would bring relief to many, sorrow to some at first but overall content that they had to hide until the time for mourning was over. There was an investigation that led to the events of that one night where some witnessed two strange men having a confrontation with the deceased man yet they were nowhere to be found to be questioned. Soon everyone would go back to their usual lives, still gossiping about the horrible display as they continued to sell bushes of the beautiful flower.

Thousands of feet up in the air, Will woke to the sunlight gleaming behind puffy clouds.

The sight from his window seat always dazzled him and he breathed in deeply as realized he couldn’t feel his right arm.

He looked down to a sight of dark blonde hair using him as a pillow, he smiled as he tried to adjust himself.

Hannibal lifted his head, sleep still evident in his eyes “I’m sorry Will...I hadn’t noticed I had fallen onto you.”

Will grinned, still amused when he began to see more of Hannibal’s inelegant expressions and hidden habits “I didn’t mind.” he fixed some hair strands sticking up. “Are you going to tell me where we are headed at any time?” the private jet he and Hannibal were on hadn’t given Will any details on their destination and Hannibal as always had been cryptid with his answers. Exhaustion had taken over them both when they took flight and he had forgotten to ask “Or does it spoil the surprise if I ask that too?”

Hannibal smiled at him “Yes.” that earned an unhappy look from the blue-eyed man, “However I will tell you...it’s a much warmer temperature. You could even fish there if you wish.”

The thought actually excited Will “That sounds nice.” he then grew serious “Will we have to stay hidden…?”

“At first we should, no doubt the news and reports of us have traveled there too. Fortunately the island is rather preoccupied with it’s own affairs than that of others, not to mention I doubt the numerous tourists will provide excellent coverage.” he gave an affectionate look at Will “I think it will be a good place for us.”

Will stayed locked with Hannibal’s eyes as he intertwined their hands and fingers “I’ll hold you to that.”

Hannibal squeezed his hand, the two sharing a light kiss as they continued on their way to a new beginning.

Uncertainty on what lied ahead but no longer in their feelings, and that along with the other’s presence was enough for them.

They were together,  the wish they wanted more than anything.

Whatever obstacles were ahead, they’d battle them together.

The hunt was back on.

The two men well on their way to ridding the world of the disease they named “Rude.” 

Hand in hand, they were ready for any challenges.

As long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely have to apologize to my giftee http://meres-argias.tumblr.com/ for taking forever on this work which I had planned on just being a short fluffy hannigram fic but spiraled into so much more because it would seem I can't write a Hannibal fanfic without drama and angst being involved!! Whether that's a good or bad thing I still don't know but am not happy that it took me forever, again I apologize but hope this is to their liking. Thank you and again sorry.  
> This was legit just a random idea, I hadn't written anything Post Wrath of the Lamb so this was a big first for me but overall I think I'm happy with how it turned out. Again it turned out way more dramatic than intended.  
> I have to apologize severely for the use of the word faggots...I didn't mean to offend anyone and if anyone was offended I apologize, this was simply used for the evil character who I did end up killing in the story so hopefully that makes up for it. I'll change it if need be, I promise.  
> It's 3am now over here and I have to get up at 6 so yeah this work was pretty rushed and I gotta say sorry for that too.  
> Anyway I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and has a good New Year, I'll try to update my other fics soon I hope ^^;  
> Happy Holidays and hope everyone else enjoyed their gifts, physical or online, I know I enjoyed mine and can't wait for another Hannibal event :)  
> See you all soon!


End file.
